My Father the Phantom
by kelseyphantomgirl
Summary: Erik has Kelsey now after the death of his angel Christine. Now Erik has to face taking care of his 12 year old daughter.Kelsey learns about the mother that she though was her aunt. Learn the relationship between the phantom and his daughter. Maybe Kelsey would take the role of the phantom when Erik passes on... I own the character Kelsey (My name!) I do not own Erik. I wish!
1. Chapter 1

Erik's POV

Christine. My angel of music and the only person I ever loved was gone;gone forever, for all eternity. I look at my daughter Kelsey; the only thing I have close to Christine. She held my hand so tightly that my hand was numb. She walked close to me and I wrapped my arm around her and told her that it was going to be ok. I looked back at the crowd of people in the street before I led my daughter into my lair. I spoke softly,"are you alright my dear?"

"I'm alright. I just miss Mother. I never knew that she was my mother until she died," she told me. I could barely hear her because of her quiet and fragile voice. I led her to a room with a bed I had hoped would be to her liking, where her mother had often slept when she was in my lair. She looked around the room; she could feel her mother was here and she hugged me. I never had been so happy with this child than now. She opened a drawer and she found some of her mother's jewlery; she put on a blue sapphire gemstone necklace in the shape of a heart and silver lining around it. Next she tried on a blue dress that she found hanging with her blue eyes and blonde hair, she had Christine's face and looked so much like her mother. "I think mother was happy about this room too when she saw it," my daughter said giggling. I picked her up in my arms and hugged her; her arms wrapped around my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

I set the girl down and told her to get into bed. It was late and I didn't want her to get tired. I closed the door so she could change into her pajamas. Raoul packed some of her belongings and when Christine died, he gave me a small suitcase. The girl told me to open the door and I walked in. She had a beautiful nightgown; a cream white dress that went to her ankles . She was in bed, and she held a little stuffed bunny, a pink elephant and a soft blanket with the colors blue,pink,green and purple. I walked to the edge of the bed and smiled. She smiled at me . She was so beautiful, and intelligent. " Who are these guys?" I asked pointing to her stuffed animals. " This is my stuffed bunny Bun Bun. I had him since I was 1 . He lost a lot of stuffing over the years but I still love him, and this is my elephant Font. sometimes I use him as a pillow, and this is Blankie. She Is my blanket. " " Well goodnight guys and goodnight Kelsey." I kissed her on the cheek. She giggled . I blew the candle,then stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight father." Kelsey said softly. " I love you." " I love you too my little angel of music."

Kelsey's POV  
I sat there in bed, not tired, and I walked to the windowsill and looked up at the lights of Phantasma. I then looked up at the stars and found the brightest star I have ever seen. "Mother, I miss you even when I just found out that you were my mother. I will be the most perfect daughter for father. I am not as scared of fathers face as you were, but I accept him for who he is. So I pray the lord to protect us from anything that might harm us in the future. May you rest in peace mother." I got back into bed and went to sleep. I had a nightmare. I had a dream that Meg Giry _did_ drown me. It terrified me so much that I ran to my fathers bedroom. BunBun,Font and Blankie clutched in my arms. Father was asleep . I jumped into the bed beside him. I looked at my fathers face as he did not have his mask on; it was deformed and burned. I snuggled my head into his chest, trying to keep as close to him as possible. Then I heard the sheets move and my father woke. " What are you doing up little mademoiselle?" he asked. " I had a bad dream father. Are you mad?" " No, how could you think I would ever be mad?" He put an arm around me and kissed me with his overgrown lip. I smiled and closed my eyes. My father, the Phantom of the Opera loved me.

Erik's POV  
That night, Kelsey jumped into bed with me. She had a bad dream. She snuggled her body close to me and I put my arm around her. I kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep. The next morning, I woke and Kelsey was still sleeping with her stuffed animals. I snuck out of the room and closed the door behind me so I would not wake her up. She had a rough night last night and I wanted to make sure she got some rest. I walked to my piano and tried to come up with a symphony. I have not made up one in many years and Kelsey was my inspiration. I started to compose; redoing the same tune over and over again until I came up with a perfect song:  
Little flower,  
your as precious as gold,  
you made me happy , so beautiful and bold  
Little flower,  
you are so kind,  
you are the only thing on my mind  
You make my music come alive  
you are the music of the night  
you are the songs I play just right  
you are the music that I write  
Little flower,  
you are mine  
forever and always  
you make my life shine  
Little flower,

close your eyes tight  
so you can make your dream take flight

Kelsey's POV  
I heard father singing when I woke up. I slowly got out of bed, not to make any noise. I carefully and quietly opened the door and walked to where my father was playing. Then he saw me and stopped playing. " Good morning my little Angel of Music!" my father beamed. "Would you like some breakfast ?" he asked me. I nodded and he went to the kitchen and had a bowl of oatmeal ready for me to devour. I sat at the table and I started eating; slowing down every few mouthfuls. " How did you sleep Kelsey?" " I slept fine with you." Father just smiled, " I'm glad." I noticed he had his mask still off. " I thought that you didn't wear your mask in the daytime." I said. " Well I trust you. " my father replied."Can I sing after breakfast?"He nodded and walked to the piano. Can I sing " Music of the Night? Mother used to sing it to me every night." "Of course." my father said. I started singing.  
Night time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
darkness stirs  
and wakes imagination  
silently the senses abandon the defences...

Erik's POV  
She sang with a stunning voice. It sounded just like my angel, Christine. When she finished I clapped and she bowed before me. " That was beautiful mademoiselle!" I praised. "Thank you father!" Kelsey said gleefully. " You sound just like your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Erik's POV  
She sang with a stunning voice. It sounded like her mother. When she finished I clapped and she bowed before me. " That was beautiful mademoiselle!" I praised. "Thank you father!" Kelsey said gleefully. " You sound just like your mother." Kelsey smiled and hugged me. " Lets go to Phantasma and you and I can look around while I do my errands today. How does that sound?" I asked. My daughter nodded and ran to her room to get changed. I sighed and thought about her beautiful singing voice. I was even questioning myself if that was Christine. Then, I heard a voice calling my name. It was a woman's voice, I knew that voice before. But who? I turned around to see my angel Christine standing before me. Her blue peacock dress, her beautiful brown curled hair, and her chalk pale face. "Hello Erik." Christine said with a smile. I did not believe this was happening. "Your just an illusion. I am in a dream that I cannot get out of." The woman giggled. "Erik. I am not an illusion. I came here to look after our daughter for a few months." "Am I the only one who can see you?" I asked my angel. "No. Kelsey as well can see me. Oh, I have a present for Kelsey. It's under Kelsey's bed. " I nodded and knocked on Kelsey's door . Kelsey opened her door and she smiled at me. She looked over my shoulder to see her mother . "Mother?" "Yes Kelsey. It's me. I heard you last night. I missed you too." Kelsey ran to Christine. Kelsey hugged her. How can a living being hug a spirit? Oh well. It just happened so that doesn't really matter anyway. "Mother, why did you not take care of me when I was a baby?" my daughter asked quietly. I could barely hear her voice. Her voice was always quiet and whisper like. "Well, sit down and I will tell you little one."


	4. Chapter 4

Kelsey sat down at the piano bench and Christine sat next to her. I walked over to them. Kelsey tapped her hand on the right side of the bench. I sat down next to my twelve-year-old daughter. Then, my angel told her story.  
"It was a long time ago, well twelve years ago, when I met your father, I was going to get married to Raoul. Your father and I met when I was singing in Paris. He loved my singing, so he led me down to his lair and gave me singing lessons. He showed me his musical, "Don Juan Triumphant" and I was the star. Your father was in it too. The people of the opera did not like your father, they were too scared of his, well..." "It's alright. You can say it my angel." I said. "Deformity. He was the opera ghost who haunted the opera. Raoul was a childhood friend when we were kids. When he had me, your father grew jealous. No offence to you Erik." my angel said. "None taken." I replied. "So, he brought me back down to his lair and put me in a wedding dress after he killed a man. That happened because I pulled your father's mask off to show everyone that he was not a bad person. Then, Raoul came down. Your father put a hang rope around his neck. I had to choose which one I loved. I begged your father to release him, but he didn't listen. So, I kissed him. He then let him go. Then, an angry mob was after him and he said to promise never to tell a soul about him. I promised. When the mob was gone, it was a few days before my wedding with Raoul. I went back down to the lair to give back the ring that your father put on my finger when he was going to marry me. I cried. I loved him so much, but I couldn't go back now. I already had a husband. A few days later we had you. I knew you were the phantom's baby not Raoul's, because you had his face. I could not keep you because of Raoul. He put all the property and money we had for poker! I left you on the steps of a house. A couple took you in and raised you. As you grew, they knew that you had my singing voice. I tried to visit a few times a year to see you, but I needed money. But, just a few days ago, we went to Coney Island for the money. I was pretending to be your aunt, but I was really your mother Kelsey."  
Kelsey's POV  
I listened to every little detail of mother's story. Now, I knew the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik's POV

I looked at Kelsey every second when Christine told the story of our past. I felt guilty. I should have never brought Cristine to Coney Island in the first place! That way she would not get killed from that idiot Meg Giry! I realized I said that all aloud. Kelsey just stared at me with her beady eyes. Kelsey wrapped her arms around me. "It's alright father. You can't change the past-" "Don't say that! I can change the past young lady! You vile little demon!" I screamed. Kelsey quickly let go of me and she ran to her room; her eyes filled with tears. My temper got to me again. Oh I hated when my anger got to me. I was the angel from hell alright. Christine put a warm hand on my shoulder on me. I knew she was a ghost, but feeling the warmth of her skin again was heavenly. "Go to her Erik." my angel said. I nodded and walked to Kelsey's door. I slowly opened the door. Kelsey was lying on her bed; her head buried beneath the pillows. I quietly walked to the edge of the bed. "Kelsey, I'm sorry. My temper got to me. I didn't mean what I said. Please, my little angel of music, please come out." Kelsey , tears still crawling down her face, sat up on the bed. I wiped a tear off her cheek and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry my young angel of music." I said. "That's alright father, or should I say The Phantom 0f The Opera" she grinned. I replied with a smile. We both walked out of the room .We suspected to see Christine there standing, waiting for us, but she was gone. "Where did mother go?" pondered Kelsey. "I have no idea my young angel, but lets get out of here for a while and do some errands." My little angel had a wide smile on her face. She took my hand. Her skin was as soft as Christine. She was definitely like her mother. I remembered that I needed my mask. I never forgot it before I went outside, but now I had so many things on my mind. I think my daughter read my mind because she already had my mask in her hand and was handing it out to me. "Hey! Did you read my mind or something?" "No! Well... maybe." Kelsey replied. I chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I was a pretty good magician back in the day. I still am. When we get back, I can do a few tricks up my sleeve." I put on my mask and buttoned up my tuxedo. Then, the two of us were off to Coney Island.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelsey's POV

I held my father's hand as we walked out of father's dark crypt and into a colorful Phantasma. There was a huge crowd outside. Reporters, thousands of them were bashing into each other to get a glimpse of my father and I. Mother's murder was last night and I guess this was a goldmine for reporters. I held tight to my father; for I was scared of these people for being happy about reporting of my mother's death. They all came from hell I assured. Father picked me up in his arms; I clung to my father's neck, not wanting to even get close to these monsters. "Leave us alone please. The poor girl will remember about this horrifying event" my father said as we walked through the crowd and on our way down the road.

Erik's POV

"Father?"

"Yes, my little angel?"

"Thank you for loving me."

I was shocked by my daughter's words. Nobody has said thank you to me before. My heart was soaring when she said thank you for me loving her. She is so innocent, shy and sweet. Kelsey was still clutching my neck with her warm hands. We walked into the little grocery store across the road from the amusement park. I set Kelsey down so I could pick out the items necessary for supper tonight. Christine told me her favorite meal was grilled cheese and tomato soup before we left. That was one of my favorites too, but I rarely eat would not let go of my hand. I did not mind; she was really scared of those reporters that came from hell. When I saw her face when the reporters came after us, was a face that I would never forget; her face looked like she'd seen a ghost! Well, I was the opera ghost and her mother was a ghost, but that wasn't the point. I would never forget her horrified face; so helpless and scared. "Kelsey, it's alright. Nobody will hurt you now. i would never let anything hurt you" I assured. She nodded as we made way to the counter to pay for our items. The store employee stared at my mask. After two seconds, he snapped out of it and scanned our items. I handed the cash to him and the employee printed a receipt. I put it in the bag with the food items and we were off again. I could not carry Kelsey because my hands were full from carrying groceries, but she just stayed close to my side. "Want to take a shortcut?" I asked when we both saw the reporters at the end of the road. "That would be a total relief! " my daughter sighed. I laughed. She looked up at me with a sort of a pouty face. "Oh. Sorry" I replied, still smiling. "That's ok father." she said as we walked down a small alley. There was a door at the end of it and had a keypad on the door handle. I punched in the right pin number, and the door unlocked. Kelsey and I walked inside to be in our home again. "Can we use that often?" Kelsey asked me. "If you wish, my dear. I will be making supper in a few minutes." "Alright. I will sing while you cook!" She LOVES singing! That's what she mostly thinks about everyday. "Let me hear you sing my little Angel of Music!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Well... you have to sing the first part father!"Kelsey explained. "Oh. All right. I suppose it won't hurt. What song dear?"I asked. "The Point Of No Return. Mother said that you two sang that song when you did "Don Juan Triumphant." "Yes. We did. I will tell you what happened after we sing little mademoiselle."

I started singing:

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now

Has been silent

Silent

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me,

dropped all defenses

Completely succumbed to me

Now you are here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided Decided.

Past the point of no return

No backward glances

Our games of make-believe are at an end.

Past all thought of if or when

No use resisting

Abandon thought

and let the dream descend

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul

What rich desire unlocks it's door

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets Will we learn

Beyond the point of no return?

Kelsey, sang the part of my angel Christine. She hit the high notes. I was surprised. A twelve-year-old girl doing that? I could not imagine. But, my daughter proved me wrong.

You have brought me

To that moment when words run dry

To that moment when speech disappears Into silence

Silence.

I have come here

Hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imagined

Our bodies entwining

Defenseless and silent,

Now I am here with you

No second thoughts

I've decided

Decided.

Past the point of no return

No going back now

Our passion-play has now at last begun

Past all thought of right or wrong

One final question

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race

The sleeping bud burst into bloom

When will the flames at last CONSUME us?

I chimed in with my daughter:

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed So stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return

I was singing my part. I was worried with the ending because Christine ripped my mask off my face after "that's all I ask..."

Say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime

Lead me,

save me from my solitude

Say you want me With you here beside you

Anywhere you go Let me go too

Kelsey,that's all I ask of...

"Father, why did you stop?" my curious daughter asked."That's when... your mother took my mask off. " I replied.

"Oh."

"I am a monster."

"No. No your not father. You are an angel. You're the Angel of Music remember? You taught my mother to sing. That inherited into me. You made me a beautiful singer as well. You are my idol father. I love you, and I don't think you are what you say" my daughter said.

Tears filled my eyes. What she said was so beautiful. I have never been so emotional since Christine died. Kelsey was truly an angel. I walked up to Kelsey and opened up my arms. Kelsey rushed into them. We were crying together. We both embraced each other I played with my daughter's blond hair as Kelsey was hugging me tightly. We slowly stepped out of our embrace. I wiped the tears from Kelsey's cheek. She did the same thing for me. "Let's make supper now Kelsey." "Alright. I will be at the piano. I think I got a song that I can play nicely. I walked back to the counter and found a pot in the cabinet above it. Kelsey walked to the piano and sat down on the bench. She started playing. It was a familiar song... it was Love Never Dies.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelsey's POV  
"Mother. Were you here listening to us the whole time?" I asked. "Well, I wanted to hear you sing. You finally got your father to sing. He never sang after Don Juan. Kelsey good job." my mother replied. "Why thanks mother. Father sang beautifully."

"Thank you" my father said smiling at us as he was grilling the cheese sandwiches. "Supper is done Kelsey!" father said smiling at the two of us. I held mother's warm hand and we walked to the table. There was three seats for the three of us. I sat in the middle, while father on the left side, and mother sat at the right of me. Father poured a bowl of soup for me and one for himself. He placed a grilled cheese sandwich on my plate and did the same thing for himself. "Christine, would you like anything?" my father asked my mother. "No thank you Erik. I cannot eat because I am a... spirit." I dipped my sandwich in my soup and ate small bites at a time. I then took a sip of water from my little flask. From time to time, mother, and I would talk about our past. Father told me that his mother hated him because of his face, so she put a cloth mask on him. His mother never cared about him, so he fled with some circus freaks. There, he was called the 'the living death.'" He got whipped and been called names. He soon became a great ventriloquist and magician. Father said that after supper he would show me a couple of his magic tricks. I loved magic. Card tricks, hat tricks, you name it! After supper, when we put our dishes in the sink, father sat down in the comfy chair in the living room. He patted his lap for me to come sit. I carefully sat down on his lap; not wanting to hurt him. HE actually took off his mask! He smiled down at me. I smiled back at my father. I wasn't scared of his face with scars, cuts and burnt skin. He was as any normal person. I didn't care if he was a phantom. He was my father; so kind,soft, and loved music. Mother walked toward us and stood at the edge of the chair. She put a hand on my father, and the other on me. We were a family. Even though my mother is dead and she is a ghost, she is still alive to me, just like any other day. We all hugged each other. I was in the middle of both of them; mother and father on the sides. Mother and father kissed; a long and passionate kiss. Then, father picked me up and mother and father kissed me at the same time. I was truly with my real parents; a singer, and a phantom.


	9. Chapter 9

Erik's POV "It's late Kelsey. Time to go to bed. Say goodnight to mother" I said as Kelsey yawned. "Good night mother"Kelsey said to Christine. "Good night Kelsey. Sweet dreams." Kelsey hugged Christine and ran to her room. I kissed Christine on the cheek, and she vanished. I walked to Kelsey's room. She was in her pajamas already! I was shocked. How long did it take? Well, she does wear a nightgown, so she only has to slip it on over her head. I walked into the room. I snuck up on my daughter and picked her up. She did a little yelp and was giggling when she found out it was me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I layed her down on her bed. I pulled the covers over her and put her stuffed animals in place. I kissed her on her cheek. She then planted a kiss on my deformed face. It felt heavenly on my face. I smiled at her as she snuggled within the covers. I was about to blow out the candle, when Kelsey said, "Father, can you sing to me? Mother sang me to sleep."

"Of course my little Angel of Music." I sang so heavenly. I gave it all I had:

Night time sharpens

heightens each sensation

darkness stirs,

and wakes imagination

silently the senses,

abandon their defences

slowly, gently,

night unfurls its splendor

grasp it, sense it,

tremulous and tender

turn your face away

from the garish light of day

turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light

and listen to the music of the night

close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

close your eyes,

let your spirit start to soar

and you'll live, as you've never lived before

softly, deftly, music shall caress you

hear it, feel it, secretly possess you

open up your mind

let your fantasies unwind

in this darkness that you know you cannot fight

the darkness of the music of the night

let your mind start a journey through a strange new world

leave all thoughts of the world you knew before

let your soul take you where you long to be

only then, can you belong to me

floating, falling, sweet intoxication

touch me, trust me

savor each sensation

let the dream begin

let your darker side give in

to the power of the music that I write

the power of the music of the night

Kelsey slowly closed her eyes. I kissed her on the forehead, blew out the candle, and went to bed. Now, we have a family; Christine,Kelsey, and I. I loved my girls very much; almost more than music, but what I loved even more was being with my family.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelsey's POV  
Father tucked me into my bed and kissed me goodnight. I loved my father so much; even though that I just met him a few days ago by the name of Mr.Y. I looked out the window and gazed at the beautiful lights of father's theme park. The same star that I saw last night, was in the same place as before. I sighed as I snuggled beneath the sheets. I was slowly closing my eyes, when I heard a woman singing; it was my mother. She sang "Love Never Dies" to me; her voice was whimsical and breath taking. "Mother, goodnight" I whispered. "Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams." I slowly drifted off to sleep. I didn't' have a nightmare. I had a dream about mother,father and I. We were a small, happy, family.  
Erik's POV  
"Kelsey. Kelsey my little angel, wake up" I whispered to my sleeping daughter. My daughter groaned; a little one, and opened her blue eyes. She looked over at me and she smiled. God, she smiles a lot. She is a huge smiley face, that one. I picked her limp body up in my arms and carried her to the comfy chair. I sat down with Kelsey in my arms. She placed a cold hand on my cheek, "Good morning father."  
"Good morning my little angel. Your hands are cold. Was the window open last night?" I asked. She nodded. I held my daughter's hands tightly; trying to keep her warm. I got up and placed her in the chair. "I will be right back ma cherie" I said as I went to Kelsey's room to go get her blanket. I wrapped the blanket around her frost bitten body and went to make a cup of hot cocoa for the poor girl. When I came back with the cup, she grinned as I placed into her hands. "Thank you father" Kelsey said. "Your welcome. Mother told me to give you a present from her. I will go get it. I will be right back ma cherie." I walked to Kelsey's bed and looked under; a small wooden box with a name tag that read: "To Kelsey, from Mom." I picked it up in my hands and carried it to the living room. Kelsey was setting down her cup of hot chocolate, when I walked into the room. She looked at me and beamed as I was walking towards her with the present from her mother. I set the small box down on her lap. She carefully opened the box to see a music note necklace. I had given Christine this necklace when I first met her at The Opera Populaire. Under the necklace there was a note:  
Dearest Kelsey,  
Your father gave this to me when we first met. I trust you take care of this special necklace and guard it with your life. This necklace was very special to me so please take care of it.  
Love,  
Mom


	11. Chapter 11

"It's beautiful!"my daughter exclaimed as she tried to put the necklace around her neck. "I will help you" I said as I took the two ends of the necklace and hooked them together with the clasp. I let go of the necklace and Kelsey stared down at the music note charm. She gasped at it in awe. I knew she loved it. Christine loved it as well. "I knew you would like it" Christine said as she reappeared. Christine walked to Kelsey and they both embraced. "Good morning Erik" my angel said. "Your name is Erik?" my daughter asked. "Yes ma cherie, it is." "That's a wonderful name father."

July 3

"Happy birthday Kelsey!" Christine and I said. It was Kelsey's thirteenth birthday. "Thank you mother and father!" Kelsey replied. I had a large thing wrapped in paper. It was about the size of my piano. Kelsey unwrapped the colossal blob of paper, to find a white, gold and elegant piano just her size. She gasped and she sat down on the bench; looking at the ivory keys. I have taught her everything she needed to know about reading music, and now she can compose music on her own. Kelsey played The Music of the Night on the piano. Christine and I watched our daughter in awe and thought of what a great singer and composer she had become. When she finished the song, we both clapped. Kelsey bowed and we all laughed. Kelsey ran to us and hugged us both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kelsey said jumping for joy. I chuckled, "Ok. I think that's enough thank yous for one day." Kelsey giggled.

3 years later: Kelsey's POV

Father, and I are going to The Opera Populaire! That's where mother and father met. I was excited. Even though I was sixteen. After a few months, three years ago, mother disappeared when father was caring for me on his own. I miss my mother. I wish I could see her... Anyway, father said to be quiet so we wouldn't get caught from the mob. Father told me why the mob was after him. I don't really know how to explain what I think about that. We were about to go into the mirror where mother went with father down to his lair, when a person from the mob found us. He had a gun in his hand. I was scared. I hid behind my father. He was shielding me with his arms and yelled at the man. I couldn't hear the conversation, because I was thinking about the gun in the man's hands. Then I heard father say, "Kelsey! Go now!" I scurried through the mirror. I was safe inside when I heard a gunshot. Oh my god. My father got shot!

I rushed to him.; blood gushing out of his heart. I was crying my heart out, when I started at the man who killed my father. "How could you? He was my father you idiot! He was everything to me, but you killed him didn't you? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY SOMEDAY! Someday, I will find you and I will make you pay for what you've done!" The man ran out of the room. He dropped his gun. I didn't care about the gun; I cared about my father.

"K-Kelsey."

"Oh my god father. You're going to be ok. Just stay with me ok?"

"Kelsey, p-please, dont c-cry ma cherie-e."

"Father. Don't leave me alone. I will get some help!"

"N-no. It's o-ok. I c-can see your m-mother. P-promise me y-you will live your life. Live your d-dream."

"I promise father."

"K-kelsey, I love y-you."

"I love you too."

"I will send you the Angel of Music to guide you."

"YOU are my Angel of Music."

"Just remember, love never dies. N-never f-forget. K-kelsey, m-my daughter."

He was gone. Gone forever. I cried on my father's body. His blood stained my dress as I layed there. Nobody was there to comfort me. I picked up my father's body and carried it to the gondola. I set my father in the boat, and I grabbed the pole and rowed until I came to my father's old home; candles everywhere. A room carved into the cave, and a grand piano that looked deserted for many years. I stepped out of the boat and grabbed my father's body. I carried it to the bed in the small room and layed him down. I gently took off his mask and I kissed him on the cheek. I jumped into bed. I snuggled my body up against his bloody one. I then cried myself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the sheets on the bed drenched in tears. I thought of making a memorial for father, but first, I wanted to take a look around. I looked at my father's body, and then I walked into father's entrance. I stared at the piano and found piles and piles of sheet music. A lot of them were mess ups. Then I found a sheet of music. It was written in my father's handwriting and was titled: Learn to Be Lonely. I knew how to read music because father had taught me a few years back. I placed the sheet on the piano and I started playing:

Child of the wilderness

Born into emptiness

Learn to be lonely

Learn to find your way in darkness

Who will be there for you

Comfort and care for you

Learn to be lonely

Learn to be your one companion

Never dreamed out in the world

There are arms to hold you

You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness

Child of the wilderness

Learn to be lonely

Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Learn to be lonely

Life can be lived,

life can be loved alone

Wow. My father wrote that? He is the Angel of Music alright. After that, I put on my black and purple dress on, and my black cloak. I carried father all the way to the Paris cemetery and brought a shovel with me. I was digging a grave next to mother ;for father. I was digging, when the man that killed my father yesterday cut my cheek with a knife. Blood running down my cheek. I tried to push him down on the ground, but he was far more stronger than I. He brought out a whip and whipped me on my back, stomach and on my cheek. I grew pale. Blood was leaking out of my body fast. The man was about to stab me with a knife, when a man my age pushed him out of the way. He saved my life

. "Are you alright madam?"he asked me.

"Yes. I'm alright. Thank you."

"Sorry to ask, but who are you burying?"

"My father."

"Oh. Sorry. I have never seen him before around Paris... Wait a minute... he's the-"

"Shush! Or else someone else will come and kill me!"

"You're the Phantom's daughter?" the man asked.

"Yes. But, if you tell a soul about me, then I will kill you."

"I promise. Uh... I forgot to ask your name."

"Kelsey Mulheim. I was a De Changey, but when I found out he was my real father... and yours?"

"Um... Gustave Burkins. Want me to help you dig?"

"That would be helpful."

Gustave helped me dig far enough. Father still had his mask off. I left it at home. I put in his ring, and a song composed by me. I gently put my father in the moist soil and we covered the soil back up. I placed a black rose on top of his grave. I had made a wooden cross that said:

Erik Muheim: Beloved husband and father, December 17,1910.

"Thank you for you help Gustave. I must get going."

"Will I see you again?"

"Someday."

I scurried back into the woods and went back down into father's lair. This was my home now;in Paris France.

Gustave's POV

That girl. She was beautiful; even with the scars on her face. She had long blond hair, and blue eyes. Oh how they sparkled like sapphires. I wanted to see her again someday. I saw her run into the woods. I couldn't resist but to follow her. The Opera Populaire; so that's where she lives. She lives in a cave? How long has she been here? I don't know, but it looks a couple of decades old. I hid behind a cave wall and saw Kelsey feel her scars with her hand. She screamed in anger. She ran into some sort of small room. I saw her come out with a white porcelain mask in her hands. She then placed it on her scarred face. She was The Phantom of the Opera's daughter!

Kelsey's POV

I put the mask on my face. I was taking my father's place as the Phantom. I would haunt the halls, waiting for revenge of those monsters killing my father! I would become The Phantom of the Opera. They would fear me, and run for their lives. I am going to make this theater mine!


	13. Chapter 13

Kelsey's POV

I put the mask on my face. I was taking my father's place as the Phantom. I would haunt the halls, waiting for revenge of those monsters killing my father! I would become The Phantom of the Opera. They would fear me, and run for their lives. I am going to make this theater mine! I ran up to the opera house and ducked under box 5. Father said that he always reserved this box for himself;no one else. Well, I was his daughter. I think father wouldn't mind if I just used it for my hauntings. Fermin and Andre were down there with a new group of ballerinas. Perfect.

"I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera. I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera."

The ballerinas screamed and panicked. "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!

"Wait a minute. It's a girl. Very funny ballerina. Come out and join the rest of the group"Andre called.

"Monsieur, a girl I am, but I... am the phantom's daughter."

Everyone gasped.

"I have come here, for one purpose and one alone, to seek revenge of my father's death! Your monsters you are! My father did not mean to kill anybody! He just was protecting himself because you see, my father was hated by his mother. She hated him so much she sold him to a freak show and got whipped. and being called names. That's when he met my mother. She helped him escape and the both fell in love. In this very theater they did 'Don Juan Triumphant' together. My mother tore off his mask to show everyone he wasn't a monster. But you all just screamed. My father is really a nice guy once you've got to know him, and now you've killed him! He was the only thing I had since my mother Christine Daae died! He was my everything! You just had to kill him! I loved him!" "I am sorry ma cherie" Andre said "Don't call me that! Father used to call me that! Now you all will pay by obeying me! I will be the new owner of this opera house once and for all!" With a whip of my cape, I fled back to the lair. Then, I saw him. He found my lair! How dare he! I pinned him against the stone wall and wanted answers.

"How dare you find my lair Gustave! Only I would know where this place is!"

"I'm sorry Kelsey, I just wanted to see you again... it that your father's mask you're wearing?"

"Yes. But I was horrified of my own face, so it came in handy. Don't you dare take it off!"

"No. I wouldn't do that. Please let me go Kelsey."

"If you promise not to tell anyone about this place, then you may come down here in the catacombs. That's if you only promise me."

"Promise. I- am- choking-here."

"Oh god, sorry Gustave. Man, I have my father's temper... Come. I will show you my abode."


	14. Chapter 14

Gustave's POV

Kelsey let me got from her grasp and FINALLY realized I was choking. After she let go of me and said she was sorry,she took me to her home in the catacombs. It was amazing. Candles were lit everywhere and a grand piano was sitting on the rock hard floor. "This is where my father lived, until the mob came after him. He fled when the opera house went in flames. They rebuild this place again huh?"

"Yes. That following year. They used the original design and built it. Wow. This place is amazing! Your father must've been a great composer."

Kelsey shut her eyes. I think she was remembering the memories with her father.

"I'm...sorry."

"It's alright... Do you compose?"

"Yes. But I have not played the piano in years."

"Why not? Music was our passion. We played the piano and sang every day... I wish I could sing in the opera, but I can't because of the mob and my face..."

"Don't worry about that! I will get you in somehow... I will talk to Andre and Firmin when I go back up to the opera house."

"You will?! Thank you! BUT, do not tell anyone else! You got it?"

"Yes Kelsey."

"Can you sing?"

"Yes. But my voice is a little rusty-"

"Oh come on! Let me hear you sing! I am your Angel of Music Gustave!" I chucked. I knew that Christine had an Angel of Music; which was her father. She was an angel of music. I obeyed. I sucked in my gut. I exhaled and started singing:

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge In pursuit of that wish which till now

Has been silent

Silent. I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me,

dropped all defenses

Completely succumbed to me

Now you are here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided

Decided.

Past the point of no return

No backward glances

Our games of make-believe are at an end.

Past all thought of if or when

No use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul

What rich desire unlocks it's door

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets Will we learn

Beyond the point of no return?

Kelsey sang with an angelic voice, She was an angel of music.: You have brought me

To that moment when words run dry

To that moment when speech disappears

Into silence

Silence.

I have come here,

Hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imagined

Our bodies entwining

Defenseless and silent,

Now I am here with you

No second thoughts

I've decided

Decided.

Past the point of no return

No going back now

Our passion-play has now at last begun.

Past all thought of right or wrong

One final question

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race

The sleeping bud burst into bloom

When will the flames at last CONSUME us?

We both sang together:

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed So stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return.

"How did you know that song?"

"I have found a finished score in the manager's room. Don Juan Triumphant right?"

"My father wrote that. It took most of his life to complete. Mother was the woman, and father was the man. After mother took off father's mask..."

"What?"

"The chandelier. It fell down and then the whole opera was in flames. I shouldn't have told you that. That's why the mob was after father."

"Well, that's in the past... Um, I must get going. It's getting late. Goodnight my Angel of Music."

Kelsey's POV

He called me The Angel of Music! Wow. Father must be really proud of me for being his little Angel of Music. Gustave left. I walked to a small mirror that has crashed , and looked at myself with father's mask on my face. Then, a shadow appeared. It was a man's face in the mirror... my father's!

"I am your Angel of Music, come to the Angel of Music. I am your Angel of Music, come to the Angel of Music!"

"Father! Is that really you?"

"Yes my daughter." "Why have you come-"

"And why have you taken role as the phantom?!" I sighed.

"Father. The mob was after me! The man that killed you, tried to kill me! I wanted revenge of that man that killed you."

"I know, but you wouldn't kill somebody. You are the sweetest person I have ever met! Why do you have my mask on your face ma cherie?"

I cried as I slowly took off the mask.

Father gasped.

"How did this happen?" father asked as he looked at my scarred face. "The man... he tried to kill me. He cut me with a knife and whipped me until I bled to death when I was trying to make your grave next to mother's."

"Let me see those whip marks. They might get infected." Father came out of the mirror! He looked like his old self; no blood. He gently unzipped my dress; not much, and looked at the large slash across my back. "Just as I thought. It's getting infected. Do you have some anywhere else?" I nodded. I pointed to my cheek and my stomach. "Oh dear. You SHOULD be the phantom then; for what they have done to you."

"Father, I fell in love."

"I know. Gustave. I have never seen him before. But he is a good man who loves music. He suits you."

"Daaaad. Are you saying I should... you know... socialize with him?"

Father nodded. "You're old enough. I think you two will make a great pair:just like your mother and I."

"I don't know father..."

"You will know in time if you like him my dear." I walked to the bed in the room. I layed in the bed. Father came in. "Good night ma cherie."

"Good night my protector."


	15. Chapter 15

Erik's POV  
My little angel was beaten! Her scars on her face,stomach and back, break my heart. I never saw her this horrible. But the thing that really got me, was that she was scared of her own scarred face. Now, she looked like me, the monster that I am. When I looked at my daughter, I thought what would've happened if I haven't been shot; Kelsey would have been not hurt. If I have never taken her to Paris in the first place, she would not have been under the pressure of the mob. Oh, god, what am I to do? I don't know, but I have to help her somehow.  
Kelsey's POV  
" hmmnnnn"  
I had a nightmare again, but this time, it was about the mob! They tried to kill me and then I set the whole opera on fire like my father did! Oh! It was horrible! I gasped and abruptly opened my eyes. I was panting; sweat covered my forehead and my arms were red. It was December! How could I possibly sweat?  
"Are you alright ma cherie?... You had a nightmare didn't you?"  
"The mob!..." I gulped, "their after me!"  
Father sat on the bed, right next to me; his arms caressed me. I held onto my father; not daring to let go.  
"They won't hurt you. I won't let them. You will get revenge on those monsters for hurting you so badly."  
Father kissed me on my hand, and then he got up from the bed; I still held his hand. My mask was still on. I did not want to take it off because there were mirrors everywhere, and I was scared of my own face. Father led me to the piano.  
"So, Gustave is going to talk to Firmin and Andre about you singing in the opera huh?"

"Yes father. I always wanted to sing in an opera."

"Hey, I've got it!"

"What?What?!"

"You and Gustave could put on Don Juan. I think you two sing together beautiful."

"How can we?"

"Come. Were going upstairs."

I still had father's hand in mine as we walked up the stairs. I knew what father meant by "upstairs:" The Opera Populaire. Father led me to box 5. We were hiding under it so we wouldn't be seen. The ballerinas,Firmin,Andre, and Gustave were down on the stage. Gustave was just watching the girls dance. I guess he had nothing else better to do. Firmin and Andre were just chattering away.  
My father put a finger to his lips as he looked at me. I nodded.

Then, he said with a ghostly voice,"Why so silent good messieurs?

Did you think I have left you for good?

Have you missed me good messieurs?

I have a performance for the opera!

Here you have the finished score,Don Juan Triumphant!

I advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear,

remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier!

My daughter will be singing, and you'd better not run!"

I chimed in, " Yes. And Gustave, you shall sing for me!" I dropped a note down to Gustave. He watched me drop it and he caught the note in his hands. The others were already panicking.  
"The Phantom of the Opera is back! We have to do the play, or we'll be goners!"said one of the ballerinas. Then, everyone stared at Gustave. He hid the note in his pocket before anyone noticed. "You must sing Gustave! The entire opera is in your hands!"

"Come on. Let's get ready for another Don Juan... before the two phantoms kill us all. Let's go Andre."Firmin said. Everyone ran out of the theater, except Gustave.  
"Kelsey! The coast is clear! You can come out now."  
Father got ahold of my cape. He tugged on it when I was about to stand up.  
"It's alright father, he IS my student after all..."  
"You ARE my daughter"father chuckled as we stood up in box five.  
"Kelsey, is this your father?"  
"Yes."  
"I thought he was perished!"  
"I am, but I was just visiting for a few months. You must be Gustave, the man Kelsey was talking about."  
"Father!"  
"Pleasure to meet you um..."  
"Erik."  
"Oh. Erik. Kelsey, we are going to perform Don Juan?"  
"Yeah. Father's idea."  
I stepped down the stairs to the main floor of the theater where Gustave was standing. Father walked behind me.  
Gustave's eyes widened when he looked at my father coming towards him.  
"Gustave, I wanted to say that I am extremely happy that you and my daughter are getting to know each other. You two make quite a pair as I say so myself" my father said.  
"Thank you Erik..sir."  
Then, we all heard a dozen footsteps getting louder and louder.  
"We have to go. Now!" father yelled to me as we ran up the steps, and ran back down to the lair.  
Gustave's POV  
Before the ballerinas came back into the theater, I opened the note that Kelsey dropped for me:

Come to the lair tonight when everybody is asleep. Meet me at the mirror in my mother's old dressing room. Bring yourself, and your voice.  
Sincerely,  
D.O.T.O.G  
Daughter of the Opera Ghost


	16. Chapter 16

Kelsey's POV  
" like him don't you?"father asked.  
"No!"  
Father gave me the, "are you sure?Are you lying?" look on his face.  
"Alright. I like him."  
"Knew it! One point for umm... O.G. and zero points for you."Father was never that enthusiastic. He was always calm and soothing.I just went with it and laughed my butt off.  
"Father?"  
"Yes?"  
"Am I a monster?"  
Erik's POV  
"Am I a monster?" my daughter asked me. That shocked me. That's what I was afraid of.  
"No. You're not. You're beautiful."  
"But, what if Gustave gets scared of my face? What if-"  
Love's a curious thing  
It often comes disguised  
Look at love the wrong way  
It goes unrecognized  
So look with your hear  
tAnd not with your eyes  
A heart understands  
A heart never lies  
Believe what it feels  
And trust what it shows  
Look with your heart  
The heart always knows  
Love is not always beautiful  
Not at the start  
So open your arms  
And close your eyes tight  
Look with your heart  
And when it finds love  
Your heart will be right  
Learn from someone who knows  
Make sure you don't forget  
Love you misunderstand  
Is love that you'll regret  
Kelsey sang after me:  
Father,  
Look with your heart  
And not with your eyes  
The heart can't be fooled  
I said:  
The heart is too wise  
my daughter said:  
Forget what you think  
Me:  
Ignore what you hear  
Both of us:  
Look with your heart  
It always sees clear  
Kelsey:  
Love is not always beautiful  
Not at the start  
I said the last part:  
But open your arms  
And close your eyes tight  
Look with your heart  
And when it finds love  
Your heart will be right

I held my daughter tightly. I could not let go. Kelsey fell asleep in my arms. She needed sleep anyway for her nightmare,and to teach Gustave the music of the night. The 16 year-old girl slept in my arms. I carried the sleeping child to the bed and set her down ever so gently. I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Then, I went back up to the opera. I was back where I left off. Well, almost. I went back up to box five, to see Gustave with a man. Oh no... That's the man who killed me! They were having a conversation I could not hear; they were all the way down there and I was all the way up here. How will I tell this to Kelsey? I will tell her after they perform Don Juan Triumphant. That will give her some time. I saw Firmin and Andre in the manager's room. They were talking about Kelsey. I heard her name, spoken by Firmin. I quietly made my way to the manager's room; not making a peep. I walked in slowly.  
Then, Andre and Firmin turned to see me. I made a replica of my mask so I my face was not seen. Andre and Firmin were about to scream, but I raised a hand; I waited for silence. They calmed down.  
"I need to talk of my daughter Kelsey. Her face, back and stomach was cut, scratched and whipped. Is Gustave related to the man who has done this and has killed me?"  
The men were speechless.  
"I want answers messieurs."  
"He is Raoul Berkins sir."  
"Raoul...Raoul...Is he the vicomte? De Changey?"  
"Yes."  
"He tried to kill my daughter! He is an idiot! Always drunk that one... I have to tell you about my daughter's past. Then you will know the pain that she's gone through."  
"Go on monsieur. We're listening."  
They'd better listen.  
"Kelsey was born a few days after Christine and Raoul got married. Raoul got drunk every night, and put everything they ever had. They went in great amounts of debt. Christine left the child to be cared for by another couple. Christine pretended to be her aunt. But, when she got shot... she told Kelsey that I was her father and she was her mother. The poor child yearned for her mother. I raised her. I haven't seen the vicomte since of Christine 's passing, and now she has lost me, but I visit when she needs me... Did you say Burkins? Related to Gustave Burkins?"  
"Yes. He is his son. Now we understand the pain of your daughter."  
"Kelsey's face has been cut, her back has been slashed, and her stomach is covered with rashes. Gustave... she is in love with a killer's son! My god! Thank you men. I need to think this through."  
Kelsey's POV  
I was woken up by my father's deep, soothing voice. I smiled at him when I opened my eyes.  
"Did you sleep well ma cherie?"  
"Yes father. I slept well. Is Gustave here yet? Oh! I have to meet him at the mirror! "  
"I will be here."  
I jumped out of bed and quickly put on my cape. I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me, but the deep slash from the whip were giving my legs an extra hard time walking. I finally stood in front of the entrance to the outside world. I heard footsteps coming. It was Gustave.  
"I am your Angel of Music, come to the Angel of Music, I am your Angel of Music, come to the Angel of Music."  
I pulled an arm out and held my hand out for him to take it. He took my hand in his as he stepped through the mirror.


	17. Chapter 17

I led Gustave to the boat and I started rowing down the river.  
In sleep she sang to me,  
in dreams she came,  
that voice which calls to me,  
and speaks my name,  
and do I dream again  
for now I find  
The Phantom's daughter is there  
inside my mind  
I sang after him:  
Sing once again with me,  
our strange duet  
my power over you,  
grows stronger yet  
and though you turn from me, to glance behind  
The Phantom's daughter is there  
inside your mind  
Gustave:  
Those who have seen your face  
draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear  
Kelsey:  
It's me they hear  
Both:  
Your/ My spirit and your/my voice  
in one combined  
The Phantom's daughter is here inside my/your mind  
Kelsey: Sing! Sing my student! Sing! Sing for me! Sing for me!  
Gustave's voice cracked when his vocal cords couldn't go any higher. I got out of the boat and Gustave stepped out behind me. I led him to the piano. I started to play the piano, when he fainted. He fainted because I had made a wax figure f him the other night. I was a good artist and took pride in my work; but I did not expect him to faint. I picked Gustave in my arms and laid him down on the bed. I blew the candle out. I didn't know where I would sleep. Father then came into the lair. He had a smile on his face.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"Oh. I was just laughing at Carlotta croaking from the potion I made up."  
I chuckled.  
"She is still performing?"  
"Yeah. It was funny to see her do THAT again!"  
"Father? Gustave fainted at the wax figure; just like mother."  
"Well, I hope you don't follow the same events as mother and I did."  
"Where am I to sleep then? I put Gustave in my bed."  
"You can sleep with me in the other room. Come my child."  
Erik's POV  
I led the child to the master bedroom; It was small, but it still came to good use. Kelsey took off her cape and laid it on the bed. She took her mask off. I wasn't surprised; she must've been sweating in that thing. I knew how she felt, because that WAS my mask. I took mine off as well. Kelsey took her shoes off and walked to me; she was almost limping on her right leg. I looked down at it to see a huge slash mark across the back. I picked the girl up and gently put her body on the right side of the bed. I took my black wig off exposing few strands of grey hair. I laid down next to my daughter. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. I stroked her scarred face, and pushed a strand of blond hair at the back of her ear.  
"So. We are deformed together. Together forever. I Like it."  
"I love you ma cherie."  
"I love you too father."  
I blew out the candle. Kelsey snuggled her body close to mine; just like she used to do when she was little. I stroked her long hair and held her close to me. She then, wrapped her arms around my waist. Kelsey's blue sapphire eyes began to close. I stared at my daughter as she breathed slowly to sleep.I then closed my eyes. I was happy to be with my daughter, but I don't know when to tell her about Gustave.


	18. Chapter 18

The days went by; like a week or so, and it was time for Don Juan Triumphant. I was putting on my best suit and mask. I looked over at Kelsey; she wore a Red, Yellow, and Orange flame dress that had no sleeves on it. The dress went down to her ankles; her shoes were just Red dress shoes. She put on her mask; that reminded me to put mine on also. Kelsey walked over to me and smiled.  
"This is it then! My dream coming true!" she said running to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.  
"I know it is ma Cherie. I am very proud of you. You look beautiful and I know you will blow the crowd's minds tonight."  
"Thanks father. Will you watch?"  
"I will be in box five. You won't see me, but I will be there."  
"I have to go father. The performance starts in a few minutes. I have to meet Gustave backstage."  
"Alright. But don't get into trouble."  
"Promise."  
My young angel ran up the steps. Her leg mostly healed from the whipping. I sighed as I looked around at my abode and thinking of how my child grew so fast. She wasn't a baby anymore. Then, thought that after the show, I would tell Kelsey that Gustave is the son of Raoul De Changey; the killer. I went up the steps and walked to bx five. I looked down at the huge crowd of people pouring through the doors and into the Opera Populaire. It took about ten or fifteen minutes for the crowd to be seated and for the production to begin. The lights dimmed and I heard all of the results of the music and songs that I have come up with half the course of my lifetime. I then looked down to see a girl; it was Kelsey. I looked to the other end of the stage to see a man wrapped in a black cloak; I knew it was Gustave.

_You have come here_  
_In pursuit of your deepest urge_  
_In pursuit of that wish which till now_  
_Has been silent_  
_Silent._

_I have brought you_  
_That our passions may fuse and merge_  
_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses_  
_Completely succumbed to me_  
_Now you are here with me_  
_No second thoughts_  
_You've decided_  
_Decided._

_Past the point of no return_  
_No backward glances_  
_Our games of make-believe are at an end._

_Past all thought of if or when_  
_No use resisting_  
_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul_  
_What rich desire unlocks it's door_  
_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return_  
_The final threshold_  
_What warm unspoken secrets_  
_Will we learn_  
_Beyond the point of no return?_  
Then I heard Kelsey sing and I was amazed by her voice coming from a quiet, and shy girl I once knew four years ago.  
_You have brought me_  
_To that moment when words run dry_  
_To that moment when speech disappears_  
_Into silence_  
_Silence._

_I have come here,_  
_Hardly knowing the reason why_  
_In my mind I've already imagined_  
_Our bodies entwining_  
_Defenseless and silent,_  
_Now I am here with you_  
_No second thoughts_  
_I've decided_  
_Decided._

_Past the point of no return_  
_No going back now_  
_Our passion-play has now at last begun._

_Past all thought of right or wrong_  
_One final question_  
_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race_  
_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_  
_When will the flames at last CONSUME us?_  
They both sang together:  
_Past the point of no return_  
_The final threshold_  
_The bridge is crossed_  
_So stand and watch it burn_  
_We've passed the point of no return._  
Gustave said the same words that I had when I proposed to Christine:

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_  
_Lead me, save me from my solitude_  
_Say you'll want me with you here beside you_  
_Anywhere you go let me go too, Kelsey, that's all I ask of-"_

"NOOOOO!"

Kelsey screamed. Everyone was panicking. Kelsey's deformed face was shown. Oh my god. These were the same events that have occurred with Christine and I. Someone sent a gunshot somewhere. Kelsey grabbed her mask, grabbed Gustave, and Kelsey pulled the lever which sent the new chandelier crashing down towards the stage. She then pulled the other lever to send the two down the trapdoor. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I ran out of box five and ran back down toward the lair.  
_"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair. Down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path, into darkness deep as hell! Why you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold, dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_ I heard Kelsey scream. Then I heard... the mob!  
_"Track down this murderer she must be found! Track down this murderer who hunts the ground!"_  
_"Hounded out by everyone_  
_Met with hatred everywhere_  
_No kind words from anyone_  
_No compassion anywhere_  
_Gustave, Gustave why? WHY!"_

I heard a familiar voice. It was Raoul's. "Gustave! Gustave!"  
I heard a female voice; Meg? "My boy! Gustave!"  
Gustave was Meg's son? Wait a minute... Raoul and Meg? Oh my god. They are both killers! Meg shot my angel, and Raoul killed me!  
"Meg, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"  
"Why-"  
"Just do it! That's what your mother told me to do when Christine was captured."  
I then saw Raoul and Meg. I stood before them; their faces filled with horror.  
"You killed me, you killed Christine... but I need your help! Kelsey is trying to kill your son! Please! For all of our sakes! Please!"  
Raoul and Meg nodded and we all ran down to the lair. Kelsey had Gustave in a tuxedo with a rose in the pocket.  
_"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey for your lust for flesh?"_Gustave asked nervously.

_"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me; the joys of the flesh. This face... the infection which poisons our love... This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first, an unfeeling scrap of clothing... Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate! An eternity of THIS before your eyes."_

"_This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul, that the true distortion_ lies."Gustave said.I did not know that she had a scrap of clothing for a mask, and Christine was NOT afraid of her own daughter! I knew it was not true. I think she had misunderstood why Christine could not take care of her.  
We ran into the lair. "Wait, I think my dear, we have some guests! Ah this is an indeed an unparalleled delight! I would rather hoped that you would come!" Gustave struggled; trying to get out of Kelsey's grasp. "No! And now my wish come true! You have truly made my night!"  
"Free him!" Meg screamed, "do what you like only free him! Have you no pity?"  
"Your mother makes a passionate plea!"  
"Please mother! It's useless!"  
"I love him! Does that mean nothing?I love him! Show some compassion!"  
"The world shown no compassion to me!"  
"Gustave, Gustave, let s see him!" Raoul barked.  
"Be my guest sir."  
Raoul and Meg ran to Gustave.  
"Mr. and Mrs. I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm him? Why should I make him pay for the sins which are yours!"  
Kelsey wrapped a hang lasso around Meg and Raoul's necks.  
"No!" Gustave and I screamed.  
"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now! Except perhaps.. Gustave! Start a new life with me! Buy their freedom with your love. Refuse me and you'll send your family to their death! This is the choice! This is the point of no return!"

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate," Gustave said, "grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!"  
"Gustave forgive us, please forgive us!We did it all for you, and all for nothing!" Raoul pleaded.  
"Farewell, my idols and false friends." Gustave said. "We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!"  
"Too late for turning back!Too late for useless pity!" Kelsey exclaimed.  
"Say you love her, and our lives are over"  
"Past all hopes and cries for help! No point in fighting!"Kelsey yelled.  
Kelsey and Raoul: For either way you choose you cannot/he has to win.  
Kelsey yelled, "So do you end your days with me? Or do you send them to their graves?"  
"Why make him lie to save us?" Meg asked.  
Kelsey: Past the point of no return  
Gustave: Angel of Music  
Raoul: For pity's sake Gustave just say no!  
Kelsey: The final threshold, their lives are the prize which you must earn!  
Raoul: Don't throw away your life for our sakes! We fought so hard to free you!  
Kelsey: Past the point of no... return

"Angel of Music! You deceived me. I gave my mind blindly!"Gustave urged.  
"Kelsey! My daughter! Please! Don't kill anyone! You are the sweetest girl I have ever met! You would NEVER kill anyone!"  
Kelsey's eyes swelled up in tears. "I-I'm sorry! I am so sorry! Here!" She cut Meg and Raoul free.  
"I just wanted Gustave to love me for who I am... You can go now."  
"Pitiful creature of darkness... what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you... you are not alone!" Gustave said. He turned her around and kissed her; a passionate kiss. He hugged her. Kelsey's arms slowly wrapped around him. Tears filled my eyes. We all heard the mob. "Come on!" I urged. We all ran for upstairs, but the mob caught all of us. We were goners. All the people in the mob had weapons; guns, stakes, and spears. "Please!" Kelsey urged. "I can change!" The mob gasped. "How can you change?!"  
"I will graciously help get a brand new chandelier, and restore everything I have done wrong. Just  
please... don't shoot me."

A week later:  
Kelsey's POV  
Gustave and I are to be wed at the Opera Populaire! After I helped restore the damages I have made, the people of the opera accepted my father, and our deformity.A few days later, mother reappeared and father and her live with me now. Raoul and Meg were forgiven, and they changed their ways. Now, what happened to my performing dream? Well... I am a starring role in a new play I wrote: The Phantom's Daughter: The story of a Young Angel of Music.

The End.


End file.
